


I want you to remind me

by torigates



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie channels Jeremy, or, THE MAGIC MADE THEM DO IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to remind me

“I want to channel you.”

Jeremy and Bonnie were doing homework in the Gilbert’s living room doing homework. Her words were so unexpected Jeremy had to do a double take, he wasn’t sure he heard her right.

“What.” It came out strangled. Jeremy heard his voice crack, too, which was just great. He hadn’t done that since he was fourteen, and here was his sexy girlfriend telling him she wanted to channel him and his voice cracked.

Bonnie smiled from across the room, slowly getting up and walking over to where Jeremy was sitting on the couch. He watched her journey, admiring the long lines of her body, and seriously, how did he get so lucky?

She sat next to him, and Jeremy’s weight on the cushion caused her to slide a little closer to him. Or maybe she did that on purpose. She put her hand on his chest, and he felt his heart start to race. He loved that about Bonnie. The way she made him felt. The way she could look confident and scared all at once. The way she was sure and self-conscious, the way she was smart and funny, the way she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a small smirk on her lips. He loved everything about her, really. He thought he loved her, probably.

“I want to channel you,” she repeated. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since the first time you mentioned it.”

“When you lost your powers.”

She nodded. “When I lost my powers.”

Jeremy nodded, frowning.

Bonnie moved closer to him on the couch, if possible, her other hand coming up to rest on his cheek, before using her thumb to smooth out the furrow between his eyebrows. “There was nothing you could have done,” she told him.

He nodded again.

“There _wasn’t_ ,” she said. “He was bigger and stronger than both of us, _and_ he had powers. There was nothing either of us could have done.”

“I know,” he told her.

She cupped his face more urgently, forcing him to look her in the eye.

“I know,” he repeated. “But I hate it.”

She smiled sadly. “You’re going to get yourself hurt one day.”

“I won’t.”

She shook her head, still smiling.

“I _won’t_ ,” he repeated. “Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise.”

The two of them sat side by side for a long moment. Bonnie’s hand still on his face, the other resting on his chest. Jeremy cleared his throat.

“So what do you need?” he asked gathering his nerve. “To channel me.”

Bonnie looked away, before standing slowly and going to sit in the middle of the room beside the fireplace. “Just you,” she said and smiled again, and Jeremy felt butterflies. Honest to god butterflies.

He grinned at her and walked across the room, before sitting cross-legged on the floor. Bonnie knelt in front of him and put one hand flat on his chest, and the other on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Jeremy held his breath.

The air around them seemed motionless, more than it had just a moment earlier. The house had been quiet, with both Jenna and Elena out for the night, but somehow now it seemed more silent. Jeremy tried to suck in a breath, only to find that he couldn’t. Bonnie looked still, only her lips moved silently, and everything around them got warm. Jeremy saw a fire spontaneously combust in the fireplace next to him.

He looked back over at Bonnie, and was reminded for what felt like the millionth time, just how powerful she is. Her hair seemed to float in a halo around her. He watched as her breathing became rapid and breathy, and before he had a chance to become concerned, she threw back her head and gasped. Jeremy choked and could breathe again, and holy shit, did she just come?

“What was that?” he asked, when he could catch his breath. The fire was still crackling next to them.

Bonnie refused to meet his eye. “That was me. Channelling you.”

But he knew there was more to it. He had _felt_ more to it. “What just happened?” he asked cautiously, still not quite able to believe what he had seen and felt.

Bonnie still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I felt...” she trailed off and stood up, brushing at non-existent lint on her pants.

“What?” he asked. “What, Bonnie?”

She looked at him in the eye, and it was like a punch in the gut. Jeremy had never seen that much open vulnerability, want, desire, lust, love, emotion in her eyes and he had to take a step back.

“You,” she said. “Jeremy, I felt you.”

She reached out to touch his arm, and that was all the encouragement he needed, circling his grip around her wrist, and pulling her towards him. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, crushing their hands between them, and he kissed her.

Bonnie’s palm was pressed flat against the small of his back, and he could still feel heat radiating off her. He moved his hands to cup her jaw, and kissed her deeper, licking into her mouth. She let out a small moan, and pressed her body further into his, putting both her arms around his waist. Jeremy could feel her fingers on his bare skin, pressing just below his pant line, and he thought he had never wanted anything in his life so badly as he wanted to take Bonnie upstairs to his bedroom.

“You can,” she whispered against his mouth.

“What,” he asked.

“You can take me upstairs.”

He pulled back to look on her. His shock must have shown on his face, because Bonnie leaned up and pressed another kiss against his mouth. “I told you,” she said. “I felt you. I still do.”

“Wh-what does that mean?” he asked. His voice cracked again.

“I don’t know,” Bonnie said. A small chuckle escaped through her lips. “I’ve never channelled anyone before. I’m not even really sure you’re supposed to. All I know is I can feel you, Jeremy. She pressed her hands against his chest again, running them up and over his shoulders and sides, and finally, under his shirt and Jeremy almost felt his resolve crack.

“W-wait,” he said.

She leaned up and kissed him again on the lips, his chin, and under his jaw. “What?” she asked.

“What,” he cut off when she licked along his jaw line. “What if I’m influencing you?”

She grinned against his neck. “That’s kind of the point, Jeremy.”

He shook his head, and put his hands on her shoulders, making some distance between the two of them. “You said you can feel how I feel, what if that’s changing the way you feel? I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“It is changing the way I feel, and you’re not taking advantage,” she said. She tried to take a step forward, but Jeremy kept his hands firmly on her shoulders, holding her back.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I can feel how you feel physically,” she admitted, and Jeremy felt his face get a little hot at that. “But I could—I can feel how you _feel_ , Jeremy, and—” she cut off again, and Jeremy saw tears spring to her eyes. His resolve quickly crumbled.

“Hey,” he said, and pulled her close. “What’s wrong.”

“Nothing!” she said. “Don’t you get it? I feel how you feel, Jeremy. I—” she shook her head again. “I’m overwhelmed.”

She pulled him in for another hug, her arms going around his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder. “I feel the same way,” she told him.

Jeremy hugged her back in shock, not knowing what to say.

“You’re amazing,” she whispered. “Now, can you please take me to your room?”

Jeremy didn’t need to be told again. He took her arm, and led her up the stairs, not quite believing this was happening. When they were in his room, he turned to face her, opening his mouth to ask her again if she was sure. Bonnie smiled and covered his mouth with her hand.

“I’m sure,” she told him.

He smiled against her palm, catching her wrist, and pressing a kiss to the soft skin there. Bonnie grinned, and shoved him backwards. He allowed himself to fall onto the bed behind him, and she quickly followed, straddling his hips with her knees. Jeremy looked up at her in awe, still not quite able to believe he was this lucky.

Bonnie pressed down against him and he let out a little groan. “That’s how I know I’m sure,” she said, smiling down at him. His hands went to her hips, his fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt. He felt her shiver slightly at the contact, and he slid his hands up. Bonnie raised her arms, and Jeremy sat up a little, pulling the shirt over her head. His hand came to rest on the back of her neck, and pulled her down for another kiss.

She kissed him harder, before moving down to his neck and chest. Jeremy fumbled slightly with the clasp of her bra, before it unhooked with a faint snap. She shook her shoulders, and her breasts were visible. Jeremy tried really hard not to embarrass himself then and there. Bonnie moaned.

“Did you feel that?” he asked.

She nodded, and Jeremy groaned again. He moved his hands up to her breasts, amazed at how soft her skin was, and how good it felt just to touch her. He pinched her nipples, and she groaned again, and pressed down against his cock. Jeremy really, really didn’t want to come in his pants, but she definitely wasn’t making it easy for him.

She grinned a little, and leaned down to kiss his neck again. He could feel her breasts brushing up against him, and he wanted to feel them on his bare skin.

“Shirt,” he said.

Bonnie nodded and reached for the hem, pulling it up, and he struggled to sit up enough to get it over his shoulders. She leaned down again to kiss him chest, and he let out a gasp.

He grabbed her waist again, rolling them over. Bonnie smiled up at him, and reached for his fly. Jeremy groaned.

“I don’t suppose you could magically make our pants disappear right now, could you?” he asked.

She bit her lip shyly, and shook her head.

Jeremy cupped the side of her face and brushed her hair off her face. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect,” she told him, and pulled him down for another kiss. Her hands moved down his chest again, and she undid his fly, reaching into his boxers and palming his dick. He pressed into her hand.

“Oh god,” he moaned.

“Do you have condoms?” she asked.

He nodded. “In my wallet.”

She nodded and bit her lip again. Jeremy sat back a little on his heels, and pulled the condom out, holding it between his fingers. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, both of them shirtless, and Jeremy with his pants undone.

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

“I’m sure,” she told him, and unzipped her pants, lifting her hips slightly and shuffling her jeans and underwear down her legs. Jeremy stared. “You look beautiful,” he told her. “Really beautiful.”

She took the condom from him, and Jeremy pushed his pants the rest of the way down, and threw them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Bonnie made quick work of the wrapper, and rolled the condom over his erection. He pushed into her hand a little, and she gripped his hip with her free hand to steady him.

She leaned down on the mattress, and Jeremy stared at her for a moment. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” she said, and reached for him.

He covered her body with his own, pushing slowly into her. She gasped and clawed at his shoulders. “It’s okay?” he asked.

She nodded and kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back just as hard, his hips working against hers, Bonnie urging him on with her hands and mouth, and much sooner than Jeremy would have liked, he felt his orgasm building inside him, his hips bucking against hers, Bonnie gasping in his ear, biting his shoulder.

When he came, he collapsed on top of her, and Bonnie stoked his back until he caught his breath, he sat back a little, and walked across the room to discard the condom.

He lay back down on the bed next to her, stroking along her stomach, up over her breasts, using one hand to pinch her nipple. Bonnie gasped and arched her back, and Jeremy kissed her cheek, and her collar bone before closing his mouth over her other breast and sucking. She gasped out again, and he stroked his hand down her stomach, and rubbed her clit with his thumb and put two fingers inside her. Bonnie whimpered and bucked her hips against his hand. Jeremy continued to lick and suck at her nipple while maintaining a slow rhythm.

When she came she let out a loud moan, and clutched her fingers in his hair so tightly it hurt. Jeremy continued to stroke her until her breathing slowed.

“Oh my god,” she said.

Jeremy smiled. “Did you like it?” he asked.

Bonnie smacked his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“You can channel me anytime you like,” he said.

She grinned and kissed him. 


End file.
